1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention applies to the field of art of paper pads for use as writing substrates more commonly referred to as "legal pads". In the conventional configuration such legal pads are formed with a plurality of individual sheet members having a chipboard backing member thereunder and a header strip extending across the uppermost area of the top section. A staple securement member is then placed therethrough perforating firstly the header strip, and then the individual sheet members and finally perforating and clipping about the chipboard backing member. Finally an end tape means is placed extending about the header strip, the paper pad and thereunder to extend around the uppermost portion of the chipboard backing member. This prior art configuration requires a significant amount of assembly time and individual assembly steps. The present invention provides a novel means for replacing the individual steps and separate staple securement means required heretofore.
2. Background Of The Invention
Prior art paper pad binding constructions have been shown in a number of patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,280 patented Jan. 19, 1937 to F. Schade on a Pack Binding Construction; U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,677 patented Apr. 2, 1940 to R. Moody et al on a Telephone Memorandum Pad; U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,564 patented Sept. 18, 1951 to B. Slonneger on a Sheet Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,351 patented Apr. 1, 1952 to C. Gray on a Note Pad And Note Sheet Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,023 patented Sep. 28, 1954 to V. Jackson Jr. on a Palette-Sheet Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,495 patented Oct. 1, 1963 to A. Heyer on a Desk Pad; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,022 patented Jul. 19, 1988 to E. Podosek et al on a Writing Tablet With Two-Ply Cover; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,479 patented Sep. 19, 1989 to S. Mizutani on a Slide File.